In an automobile assembly line, various components are coupled to a vehicle body B via a method such as welding, etc. as an automated process. In addition, a device for examining whether components are appropriately welded to a desired position as the result of assembly process is also automated.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional truck structure. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional truck structure is configured in such a way that a truck base 16 is placed on a truck rail 10 and moves along the truck base 16 by a moving magnet 12 installed on the truck rail 10.
The truck base 16 moves up to a point in which a stopper 14 is installed, and examination is performed on a vehicle body B positioned on a fixed unit 91 on the truck base 16 stopped by the stopper 14.
However, a measurement robot for the examination repeats measurements at a predetermined position, and thus when dispersion is concentrated on a stop position of the aforementioned truck base, dispersion also accumulates with regard to values measured by the measurement robot, and thus accurate examination result is not achieved.